Black ink and Raven wings
by Black-Heart-Inc
Summary: Kagome and Company have completed the Shikon no Tama for the most part, but Naraku is still on the loose. Kagome and Inuyasha have finally made some progress in their relationship, but with the appearance of Kikyo, it all goes out the window. Kagome, pi
1. Chapter 1

"-"speaking

_thoughts_

Chapter 1

Kagome could feel his hands as the wrapped themselves slowly around her waist. The sun was setting just beyond the horizon dying the world a beautiful pink-red color. Kagome sighed and leaned her head back against his chest and gently traced her nails along his hands. Kagome smiled to her self as Kagome thought of all that had happened in the past year between them.

"This is beautiful Inu-yasha, thank you so much for bringing me here." Kagome whispered softly knowing that his keen hearing would pick it up. All she got in response was a slight tensing of his arms pulling him closer to him. She closed her eyes in contentment leaning on him. She started to fall but caught her self when Inu-yasha stepped back. She opened her eyes to face him.

"Inu-yasha? What's wrong?" She looked at him questions shining her deep chocolate brown eyes. That's when she saw them, the soul stealers flitting in and out from between the trees. Kagome's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched together. She turned her back to the woods, hearing only the sound of her breathing and Inu-yasha's steps retreating quickly into the forest after the souls stealers.

_Again! Ugh! I can't believe it, every time we seem to get somewhere in our relationship, she just has to show up. _ Her mind raced angrily as she thought about Kikyo. She looked down the cliff at the village below her and jumped.

Her feet contacted the side of the cliff as she slid down it, a sort of skill evident in her motions. She walked into the village the anger coming off of her in waves. She was enveloped in a cloud of her own power and didn't seem to notice that butterflies had begun to land and follow in her wake or the symbol of a black raven appear faintly on her forehead.

_You can just go to Hell with her Inu-yasha, I'm going home. _Kagome's thoughts flew about her mind like poisonous clouds as she stalked into the hut that she shared with Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

Silently she gathered her things, knowing that Sango was nearby and Shippo was as well. Miroku had been gone for several days searching for answers and she was not worried about him walking in on her packing her things. She slipped the almost completed Shikon No Tama around her neck as she walked out of the hut. Then she set off for the well, making sure to avoid the well worn path, knowing she would be spotted far too easily.

As she approached the well she could hear faintly a soft singing coming from somewhere within the woods. _How beautiful, I wonder who is singing? _

Kagome didn't bother going to find out though, she had far too much going on inside of her mind to want to wander around the woods looking for some phantom singer. She saw the well just ahead of her but something tugged at the very edged of her senses. She set down her large yellow bag and closed her eyes, sending out trendils of her power out through the woods for roughly four miles but encountered nothing that really caught a hold on her interest. She shrugged and in silence hefted her bag back onto her shoulder and approached the bone eaters well when she felt that same tug on her senses as if something was telling her not to go into the well. She again shrugged off the feeling and tossed her bag into the well ahead of her and then jumped in herself. Only this time, instead of the wells welcoming blue firefly light, she was surrounded by red light and then thrown back out into the open air of the feudal era.

"What the fuck!" Kagome growled under her breath as she dusted off her body and clothes, checking for anything broken, finding nothing she looked around her for her large yellow bag and sighed in frustration and defeat when she didn't see it. "Perfect, this is just perfect! First Inu-yasha runs off to that God forsaken clay pot whore and now I can't even go home to rant about this with my MOTHER! What the fuck is next? Huh? Am I going to get kidnapped or something is the Armageddon going to come because I honestly cannot see how my day can get ANY FUCKING WORSE!" Kagome loudly to herself in the middle of Inu-yasha's forest, not paying attention to where she was allowing her feet to take her, when she tripped over something and proceeded to tumble down a hill before coming to a rather painful stop against a tree.

"Nope, not kidnapping or rain, this is so much better." She muttered to herself as she tried to force her body into a sitting position. When a sharp, searing pain tore through her she laid right back down against the earth and shut her eyes, biting down on her lower lip as she breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" the soft voice of a child reached Kagome's ears and she opened one eye just a crack to see just who was talking to her. As Kagome looked the little girl over a few times she couldn't help but feel like she knew her from somewhere.

"Yea, I'm fine, a little bruised and cut but otherwise fine." Kagome smiled at the little girl and was rewarded with a large grin in return.

"That's good because you seemed to hit that tree really hard…..and you made Jaken-sama yell…it was funny." The young girl grinned again and took Kagome's hand in her own.

_Wait…Jaken? Oh Shit! Now I remember her, she is always with Sesshomaru and the idiot toad. Oh crap, c'mon Kags get up and go, tell the little girl goodbye and then run, very, very far and very, very fast_

This little pep talk did almost nothing to actually make her move, but by the time she reopened her eyes the little girl had switched her position and was now looking at Kagome from above and slightly upside down. This just served to scare the hell out of her and Kagome shot straight up causing an intense amount of pain to radiate down the entire left side of her body. She sucked in a breath and dug hand into the soft earth trying to stop the pain. But instead of the pain going away, the edges of her vision began to go black and almost in slow motion she fell to the floor again, this time hearing the sound of a very panicked Rin yelling for Sesshomaru.

_Inu-yasha…._this was Kagome's last thought before she was enveloped by darkness and nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mellow Yellow

Kagome moaned softly as she held a hand over her eyes, shielding them from the ever obtrusive sun.

"mom…."her voice a hoarse sleepy whisper as she hid her head underneath the pillow.

"Rin…where is that worthless brat?" Kagome could hear the muffled squawking of Jaken just outside her door and had half a mind to get up and tell him to go away when she heard someone laugh just off to one side of her.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in Rin's room in Sesshomaru-sama's castle."

"Fuck!"

Kagome silently asked herself how did things like this always happen to her when she heard the deep baritone voice of Sesshomaru talking to Jaken outside of her door. After a few seconds she also heard a soft distant thud and figured Jaken must have been sent flying.

"Wench, get up."

Kagome didn't answer but her eyes flew open and then narrowed at being called wench by the egotistical Taiyouki.

"I will not repeat myself wench get up now or I will be forced to pull you from your bed."

"Screw you Lord Fluffy Ass."

Sesshomaru's anger flared but his mask never fell, instead he calmly walked over to Kagome and literally ripped her out of the bed and held her squirming body in his hand like she was a puppy.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT!"

"You will stop your annoying speech at this moment, or I will remove your tongue."

"Fuck you." Kagome glared at Sesshomaru her eyes flashing colors as she began to squirm even more.

"Wench you will refrain from using such language in front of Rin, if you do not see fit to do this, then I will remove your tongue and have your mouth sew shut. Understood." Kagome just glared at him more before placing her hands on Sesshomaru's and shocking his hand with her miko powers.

"Yea, yea I get it, Lord Fluffy butt." Kagome knew that she was pissing the youki off but quite frankly she didn't really care, he was just as big of a P.I.T.A. as his brother was so she was going to treat him just like Inu-yasha."

"Rin, go play with Jaken."

"But Rin wants to play with Kagome Nee-Chan"

"You will play with her later, now go find Jaken."

"Okay." Rin walked dejectedly out of the room in search of the little toad demon with the funny looking staff.

"Wench."

"Kagome."

"I will call you whatever I please, I am the Lord of this castle and of all the Western lands."

"Fine with me, but don't expect a response out of me." With that Kagome moved towards the large windows that overlooked the forest that in the very center of it she could see a large lake. As she stood looking at the window, blatantly ignoring Sesshomaru, his anger began to peek and slowly he started seeing red.

"Wench, you will not ignore this Sesshomaru in his own home." When he still did not get a response from Kagome his anger snapped. Quicker then Kagome could blink he hand his hand wrapped around her throat again, this time she was pinned to the wall, her feet dangling uselessly two feet from the floor. Her quick intake of breath was the only indication of her surprise.

"Put…me…down…now…." Her voice was soft and she strained for air but the command was strong none the less. This time instead of getting a verbal response from Sesshomaru, she got a physical one. With his hands still around her throat he threw her against the far wall, causing her body to arch before her hit the ground. Again with his demonic speed he was standing before her while she kneeled with one leg slightly bend and her other supporting her weight while she attempted to gather her breath.

"Do not seek to rise above what you are Wench, you are a pathetic human and nothing more, and if you ever try to rise above your place I will kill you. You are only here because Rin wanted you here."

"…A….ass….asshole."

Sesshomaru heard her little comment and easily kicked Kagome in the face sending her flying across the room and into the wardrobe, her lip was split open and now so was her temple. Her anger grew uncontrollably at the scent and sight of her own blood hitting the floor. Her energy crackled around her in a pink and black cloud as she stood up, slightly stooped and glared with enough anger to burn a forest at Sesshomaru.

"You…ASSHOLE! How dare you strike me." Her voice was low and deadly and a whip similar to Sesshomaru's formed in her left hand. (hers was made of purple energy. ) "I am not some servant or slave or prisoner that you can just kick around at your leisure."

"You are human." Sesshomaru stated this fact simply, with little motion of his face, but those three words were filled with malice, anger and contempt.

"I don't care if I am human you arrogant bastard. If you ever lay a hand on me again, I will kick you ass. I have had to deal with your brother far too much to even need to take the same shit from you."

"Do not compare this Sesshomaru to that worthless half-breed."

"Whatever Sesshomaru, at least Inu-yasha doesn't beat up on women." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and rushed her, pressing her body against the wall and leaning very close to her ear he whispered.

"Do not try my patience bitch, I will make sure you pay if you do." With that he release Kagome and seemed to disappear from her room.

(AN/ Sorry this is so short guys, I will try to make the next few longer, so don't expect updates for like the next week.)


End file.
